


The Lonely Night

by SleeplessTuesday



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessTuesday/pseuds/SleeplessTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble inspired by the Kink meme prompt "The story of the Warden is over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Night

She's always liked water. Maybe it's the scent or maybe the sounds, maybe it reminds her of those quiet nights in the tower overlooking Lake Calenhad. Whatever it may be, she closes her golden eyes and listens to the waves. 

Amaranthine and Fereldan are far from this dark place, it's the furthest she's ever been. A road she's never taken. She remembers those days she'd gaze out from The Circle Tower and wonder about all those far off places. Those lands she'd never visit.

Opening her eyes she sees the murky waves before her. There is no full moon on this night, no reflection of silver. Only the sweeping black clouds to fill the sky. It is a fitting night. A dark, lonely night.

She watches the waves flow before taking a deep breath. Slowly she takes her long path along the side of the river bank. She'd decided on this route a long time ago, merely because of the river. The sound of water was calming, something she'd need on this night. She can't remember how long ago she decided it, she'd been preparing for this adventure for a long time now. 

It isn't long until she's reached her destination. A small entrance to a deep, dark cave. It's a secret that only she knows of, a good place to be. She doesn't want anyone following her, not this time. 

This is one adventure she must take alone. 

The night is cold. Breathy mist pants out of her mouth as she stands and listens to the river's pulse. Carefully she reaches into her robes, into that small inside pocket around her corset. Close to her heart. Always.

Without thinking she takes out the dried out and pressed red rose. It has faded, but she keeps it with her always – ever since that day. 

She closes her eyes again and remembers his lips on hers. How he'd stroked her short black hair and smiled that stupid grin like it was nothing. "I love you." He'd whispered into her ear before kissing her one last time.

She wishes that his face was still clear in her mind. However each day it becomes harder and harder to remember his kind face, that smirk of a smile, that joking voice.

Little by little, it's all fragments. A piece here and there. 

A single dried out, pressed red rose.

"I love you." She whispers to herself. "Always."

The blight is strong now. She can't tell her own thoughts from the darkness. The rivers pulse from the beat of the dark spawn beneath.

She kisses the dried rose one last time before throwing it into the river.

She prays that maybe it will drift some place light, to a place where two souls may meet in the void. 

With one last breath she turns from the darkness of night and towards the darkness of The Deep Roads. 

May the blight or the spawn take her.


End file.
